


Somewhere in Between

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku observes. Spoilers for "Even a Worm." Written in about twenty minutes for the "smell" challenge at Saiyuki_time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Between

It is not scent that gives away what Hakkai and Gojyo have been doing, but the lack of it. Gojyo smells the same as always-- the same kappa-smell of musk and sweat and deodorant that never seems to take. But Hakkai smells like soap and water, like hands scrubbed clean until they're ready to chafe.

Goku pretends not to notice, pretends that Hakkai's almost-obsessive cleaning is effective. It's easier that way, for all of them.

Goku notices it more-- notices _them,_ together, more, now that it's just the three of them. He notices the lack of Sanzo's scent too, the reassuring stench of his Marlboros, the whisky on his breath after a long day.

He doesn't bother telling himself that he doesn't miss Sanzo. It'd be like lying about the sun shining, or being alive. The others pretend, but Goku figures it's not really worth it.

Still, he tries to be positive for them, smiling and helping out and distracting himself with whatever's at hand. He doesn't want them to worry.

_She's_ not a distraction, though. She's different. She smells like summer, and hard work, and _girl._ Gojyo gives him funny looks and complains she's too much like Sanzo, but she's really not much like Sanzo at all.

He doesn't know what he thinks about her, really. But she's pretty and smart, and he likes the way she smells. He stretches out on his cot, willing his muscles to wake up.

Hakkai comes in, smelling suspiciously clean, and asks him what he's planned for the day.

"I'm going to help in the store."

"Of course," Hakkai says, with his usual not-quite-smug smile. _Of course._

Still, he doesn't really care what Hakkai thinks, or at least he's pretty sure he doesn't. He wonders what Sanzo would think. He closes his eyes for a second and thinks of sunlight and acid, stale cigarettes.

Then he gets out of bed to wash up. He's got work to do.


End file.
